Notre dernière Chance
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Le Love Live arrivait à grand pas, et nous décidions donc toutes de partir en camps pour nous perfectionner. Mais je n'avais ni le coeur à rire avec les autres, ni à jouer. Tout ce à quoi je pensais était au départ des troisièmes années, au départ de Nico... Elle qui m'avait tant appris, sur ce qu'était vraiment une idole, et qui m'avait réellement donné envie d'en être une.


_Cet OS se situe avant le Love Live de la saison 2, et est écrit avant la sortit de l'épisode__ 11_

(Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai écris vraiment très tard)

* * *

**Notre dernière Chance**

Love Live. Ce simple mot nous faisait toutes rêver. C'était la dernière fois que nous pouvions participer toutes ensembles, en tant que µ's. Dans moins d'une semaine, tout serait terminé. Nous devions gagner, pas seulement pour les troisièmes années, mais aussi pour nous-mêmes, et ainsi, nous pourrions marquer l'histoire des idoles scolaires de notre emprunte, tout comme d'autres l'avaient fait auparavant. Cette lubie un peu folle qu'avait trouvée Honoka il y a quelques mois auparavant afin de sauver le lycée Otonokizaka, avait prit une ampleur dont aucune de nous n'aurait jamais pu se douter.

Je me souviens encore de son visage pétillant lorsqu'elle m'avait aperçu chanter à travers la vitre de la porte de la salle de musique, applaudissant de tout son être. Je n'avais pas vraiment été emballée par l'idée d'intégrer un groupe d'idole voué à l'échec. Et aujourd'hui, je me retrouvais sur scène, à chanter à ses côtés, aux côtés de tout le monde. Chaque live était un réel plaisir, et la personne qui m'avait apprit à aimer chanter pour les autres, ne serait bientôt plus là, elle non plus. Le Love Live serait notre dernière prestation en tant qu'idoles scolaires, µ's n'aurait plus lieu d'être sans les troisièmes années, sans Eri, Nozomi, et sans Nico.

_« Le travail d'une idole n'est pas de montrer son sourire aux gens, mais de les faire sourire. » _

Sourire, c'était un mot que je ne connaissais pas avant de rejoindre µ's, avant des les rencontrer, avant de _la_ rencontrer…

Il nous restait à peine une semaine pour préparer notre dernière chanson, notre dernière danse, celles que nous présenterions à une foule plus grande que toutes celles qui avaient pu assister à nos représentations jusqu'à maintenant. Plus qu'une semaine.

J'avais déjà deviné ce qui allait arriver. Le regard sérieux d'Eri, bleu comme un ciel sans nuage, en ma direction, suivit bientôt par celui de tous les autres membres, et Honoka se frottant à moi à m'en déstabiliser. Un élan d'affection auquel je n'avais jamais été habituée. Je les voyais déjà toutes penser à la même chose. Partir en camp. Notre dernier camp.

C'était une chance que ma famille possède plusieurs résidences secondaires un peu partout dans la région. Loin de moi l'envie de me vanter, bien sûre. En fait je n'aimais vraiment pas en parler, ni faire part de tout ça aux gens. Peut-être était-ce une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais du mal à m'ouvrir aux autres, et à me lier. Les gens sont assez cruel quand on est jeune, les moqueries quand on est différent. Je n'avais pas envie d'être traitée de riche ou de bourge par les autres. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Pour moi, les émotions et les sentiments étaient plus qu'inutiles. J'aimais chanter, et jouer du piano, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mon avenir était déjà tracé, après le lycée je ferais des études de médecines, et à la fin de celles-ci, reprendrait la gestion de l'hôpital de mon père. Une vie simple, un destin qui me semblait scellé, jusqu'à ce qu'elles me sauvent la vie, en quelques sortes. Je n'avais pourtant jamais été malheureuse, loin de là, mais je ne connaissais rien non plus au bonheur.

Je les entendais toutes se disputer pour savoir où on irait, Honoka avait envie d'aller à la plage, Eri à la montage. Bientôt deux équipes se formaient, celles qui préféraient aller nager, et les autres qui étaient plus pour un environnement montagnard, accompagné de potentiels exercices physiques, durement menés par Umi qui semblait être du même point de vue que Eri. Bien sûr, Nozomi rejoignait l'avis de la blonde qu'elle soutenait dans ses actions depuis trois ans maintenant, quant aux autres, elles étaient assez mitigées.

« - Makiiiii-chan ! Entendais-je bientôt, allons à la plage ! »

La voila qui me suppliait presque à genoux, avec son regard de chaton. Je regardais autour de moi, tout le monde semblait attendre que je donne une réponse, quand je remarquai qu'une personne n'avait pas encore donné son avis. Elle se contentait de me regarder, le visage froid, bras croisé. Honoka la remarqua aussi, cette petite silhouette aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges, un peu trop sûre d'elle.

« - Nico-chan ! fit la leader du groupe, aide moi !

- Peu importe où nous allons, le sourire Nico-Nico y sera toujours aussi fabuleux ! »

Trop modeste. Et c'était notre présidente, en plus de ça. Yazawa Nico, en troisième année, les cheveux noirs, et les yeux vermeils. Petite, mais tellement énergique. Personne ne se douterait qu'elle a vraiment dix-sept ans, si on se fie à son air enfantin, et à sa petite taille qui lui donne ce côté mignon, ce côté mascotte. C'était probablement celle d'entre nous qui avait le plus envie de réaliser ce rêve, celui de devenir une idole scolaire, et probablement une idole professionnelle par la suite. Elle ne manquait ni d'audace, ni de courage. Il fallait lui reconnaitre ça, et je la respectais beaucoup même si je n'en montrais rien. Quand j'imaginais la remise de diplôme, et que dans quelques semaines, elle ne serait plus ici, sur ce toit où nous avons tant répéter, mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine, comme prit d'un immense vie et d'un grand désarroi.

« - Il va falloir décider, Maki-chan ! Sinon… commença la fille aux cheveux violets en levant ses mains de manière suspecte.

- Bien bien ! Nous irons à la montagne, alors… fis-je un peu gênée.

- Harasho ! S'écria la blonde. »

Ce n'était pas que prendre des décisions m'était difficile, mais ça allait forcément en contrarier certaines, et je n'aimais pas particulièrement ça.

« - Maki-chan… fit Honoka avec ses yeux faussement larmoyant. Pourquoi nous fais tu donc ça ? Reprit-elle en pinçant mes joues comme de vulgaires guimauves. »

J'essayais de cacher ma gêne de ce nouvel élan d'affection de la part de la deuxième année très tactile quand elle me lâcha enfin pour aller embêter sa camarade de classe aux cheveux bleus. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je souriais en les voyants toutes joyeuses devant moi, insouciante, comme si rien ne changerait jamais. Mais la réalité me rattrapa bien vite, et elle était inévitable.

Nous prirent le train le lendemain, dans la matinée, afin de passer le week-end à la montagne. Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à plaisanter avec les autres, alors que plus le temps passait, plus la fin de l'année scolaire arrivait. Je préférais sortir un livre, et m'y plonger afin de me changer les idées, et d'oublier un peu tout ça.

« - Ca te dérange si je m'assois ici ? me demanda soudainement la jeune fille aux yeux vermeils.

- Non, pas du tout. »

Nico s'était installé à côté de moi, avec une paire de lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, assise dans une position qui était censée lui donner un peu plus de classe qu'en temps normal. Elle avait toujours ce sourire fier sur les lèvres, qui ne laissait que trop peu souvent paraitre ce qu'il se cachait derrière.

« - Tu ne préfères pas aller rire avec les autres ? Lui demandais-je alors sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

- Une super idole ne s'abaisse pas à ce genre de chose, sourit-elle sûre d'elle. »

Nico ne changeait pas. Cela faisait presque un an que je la connaissais, elle et son fameux sourire Nico-Nico. C'est ce qui me faisait rire chez elle, la confiance en soit qu'elle arborait, qui cacha pendant tant de temps une très longue solitude. C'était pourtant elle qui m'avait apprit ce que signifiait véritablement être une idole, et qui m'avait appris à sourire. Alors je souriais, pendant les live, je souriais aux fans, mais je lui souriais à elle. En fait, dire qu'elle n'avait pas changé n'était pas tout à fait exact, elle avait murit, et s'était elle aussi ouverte aux autres.

« - Et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ? »

- Je préférais lire au calme, fis-je alors en rougissant un peu. »

Je ne voulais pas admettre que je n'arrêtais pas de penser au départ des troisièmes années, et à son départ, à elle aussi, je ne voulais pas admettre que le vide qui se formait peu à peu dans ma poitrine était de plus en plus imposant et me faisait presque peur.

- Tsundere, sourit alors Nico, d'un air moqueur.

- Tsun- ? C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas- commençais-je alors sans arriver à terminer ma phrase complètement mal à l'aise. »

Je sentais mes joues devenues maintenant chaudes, tout en essayant de faire semblant de me plonger dans mon livre et de reprendre mon sérieux.

Tout le monde avait changé après avoir rejoint µ's, ces quelques mois passées toutes ensembles nous avait permis d'évoluer, et d'avancer, main dans la main. Je faisais partit de celles qui avait probablement le plus changer, moi qui ne m'était jamais ouverte à personne avant ça, avait maintenant de merveilleuse amies à qui sourire, avec qui partager quelque chose. Cependant, chaque fois que je me retrouvais conffronter à Nico, je me sentais déstabilisée. Un sentiment que je n'avais pourtant avec aucune autre, c'est comme si le côté renfermé que j'avais auparavant essayait de remontrer son visage. Ou était-ce autre chose. Je n'arrivais pas à véritablement lui sourire, je ne pouvais juste pas. Au moins pendant les Live, cela passait inaperçu. Se doutait-elle seulement de ce à quoi je pouvais penser ? Moi-même j'avais du mal à comprendre, et surtout à l'admettre.

Je jouais avec mes cheveux, enroulant nerveusement une même mèche autour de mes doigts, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le trajet prenne fin.

« - Tout le monde est bien là cette fois ? Demanda Umi en posant son sac comme elle l'avait fait lors de notre dernier camp.

- Umi-chan, Eri-chan, Honoka-chan, Nozomi-chan, Kotori-chan, Kayochin et Maki-chan nya~ répondit la petite rousse ! Nous sommes bien là toutes les huit !

- Mais nous sommes neuf ! La repris notre prêtresse des cartes. »

Tout le monde se regarda pendant quelques secondes, avec un air interrogateur, quand on entendu comme des marmonnements derrière moi.

« - Je suis là moi aussi ! »

Nico avait l'air complètement découragée, presque vexée si elle n'avait pas eu l'habitude de ce genre de chose.

« - Nicocchi est tellement petite, sourit alors Nozomi comme si de rien était. »

Je me demandais parfois si elle était vraiment ignorée ou si le reste du groupe ne faisait que la taquiner. C'était difficile de faire sans la présence de Nico, tout le monde était habituée à son attitude de princesse ou de super idole, et surtout à son sourire Nico-Nico.

Nous prirent ensuite le bus tout en rigolant de la situation jusqu'à la résidence secondaire de ma famille dans laquelle nous étions déjà allé pendant le camp d'hiver. C'était peut-être la dernière fois que nous nous retrouvions ici, toutes ensembles.

La première chose que je remarquai en entrant dans la demeure était l'immense affiche que nous avions installée au dessus de la cheminer, sur laquelle tout le monde avait laissé sa marque, tout comme nous voulions la laisser dans l'histoire des idoles scolaires. µ's devait gagner ! Pour toutes les neufs !

Umi avait décidé de nous faire faire un dur entrainement pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi, alors que Honoka et Hanayo avaient plutôt envie de s'amuser, et c'est ainsi que la fille aux cheveux bleus du batailler pendant un bon moment avant que ses deux camarades ne daignent faire ce qu'elle demandait. Nous n'avions que quelques jours pour apprendre les nouveaux pas de danse qu'elle avait préparé, et je devais perfectionner la chanson que j'avais du écrire pour la finale. Il y avait un passage sur lequel je n'étais pas vraiment satisfaite, il manquait quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi. C'était presque en train de me dévorer entièrement, cette chanson qui se devait d'être parfaite, sonnait vide.

J'entendis soudain la porte de la demeure claquer, et regarda dans la direction de l'entrée, apercevant la troisième année aux cheveux noirs. Elle avait les joues légèrement rouges et l'air un peu fatiguée. Umi ne devait pas prendre l'entrainement à la légère, cette fois-ci. Elle regarda dans ma direction, un peu étonnée que je ne sois pas en train de jouer, je suppose.

« - Ca avance ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Bien sûre, qui crois-tu que je suis ! Mentais-je alors.

- Hmm, je vais préparer le diner pour ce soir, il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour le faire, et vous savez que je cuisine comme un chef ! »

Je me demandais si c'était une excuse pour avoir finit l'entrainement un peu plus tôt, ou alors si elle était vraiment généreuse et aimait donner de soit. C'était probablement un peu des deux. Nico était ainsi. Derrière son agressivité et sa fierté se cachait un grand cœur, elle arrivait à atteindre les autres, elle se donnait toujours à fond, et prenait les choses au sérieux. L'inspiration me vint tout à coup, c'est comme si mes doigts avaient envie de danser sur le piano. Alors je pris une grande inspiration, et me laissa porter par mes envies. C'était beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure… Il y avait des progrès. Mais ce n'était pas encore parfait, et il fallait que ça le soit.

Je restais assise à jouer tout en regardant ma camarade de troisième année cuisiner, du coin de l'œil, et plus je la regardais, plus la musique semblait belle, même si il manquait autre chose. C'était une sensation étrange, qui parcourait tout mon corps, comme si _la_ regarder faisait permettait à mon esprit de s'évader.

L'odeur du bouillon sur le feu vint bientôt me chatouiller les oreilles alors que les autres filles ne finirent par rentrer complètement exténuées. Umi avait l'air fière d'elle. Juste le temps d'une douche, et nous passerions à table.

Comme à son habitude, Nico avait préparé quelque chose de vraiment délicieux. Je me souvenais encore de la première fois où elle avait prétendu avoir un chef cuisinier, elle qui savait si mal mentir. Elle devait avoir un talent culinaire particulier, ou alors s'exerçait-elle en cuisinant pour ses trois frères et sœurs, mais il n'y avait rien à redire là-dessus.

Une fois de plus, les avis concernant la soirée divergèrent, comme à chaque fois que l'on se retrouvait toutes ensembles, certaines voulaient faire une bataille de polochon, d'autres voulaient aller s'amuser dehors, raconter des histoires d'horreurs, mais tout le monde finit par écouter Nozomi qui conseilla à tout le monde de se reposer pour demain.

Le Love Live… J'eu du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. A vrai dire, je n'arriva point à fermer les yeux, trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête, entre la chanson à perfectionner, la remise des diplômes, et ainsi le départ des troisièmes années. Je décidai donc de sortir prendre l'air, discrètement, afin de ne réveiller personne.

Le léger vent qui soufflait sur ma peau me refroidissait les idées, alors que le glissement du ruisseau sur la pierre venait chatouiller mes oreilles. C'était paisible, calme, parfait pour réfléchir. Mais réfléchir à quoi…

L'année était passée bien trop vite, nous avions fondé µ's, et réussi à sauver le lycée de sa fermeture, étions devenus des idoles scolaires populaires, avons réussis à participer au Love Live, et finalement à arriver en finale. Nous avions accomplis tant de choses toutes ensembles, et bientôt nous serions séparées ? Je ne pouvais pas accepter cela. J'entendis soudain des bruits de pas derrière moi qui me poussèrent à me retourner lorsque j'aperçu ma camarade de troisième année.

« - Nico-chan ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Lui demandais-je.

- Je t'ai entendu sortir. »

Nico s'approcha de moi, ses cheveux libres, et ses yeux rouges vermeils qui brillaient dans la nuit. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

« -Nico-chan ?

- Hmm ?

- Que comptes-tu faire après ton diplômes ? lui demandais-je alors.

- Je deviendrais une idole professionnelle, bien sûre ! »

Elle semblait sûre d'elle, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un le souhaiter autant que Nico. Devenir une idole semblait être son plus grand rêve, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux combien elle y tenait, et combien elle voulait réussir.

- Et toi, Maki-chan ? Me retourna-t-elle. »

Ce que je voulais faire ? Je crois que je m'étais pas vraiment posé la question. Il était déjà prévu que je fasse des études de médecines, mais au fond de moi, ce que je voulais, c'était chanter…

- D'ailleurs, reprit-elle, tu as réussis à finir notre chanson ? »

Notre chanson. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui manquait, elle semblait parfaite en tout point pourtant, les paroles, les accords, sur papier, tout semblait être bon, mais lorsque je la jouais, c'est comme si elle creusait un peu plus le vide que je ressentais au fond de moi.

« - Non, je n'arrive pas encore à la finir, en fait.

- Tu n'y arrives pas, ou tu ne veux pas ? demanda Nico. »

Cette remarque me heurta de plein fouet. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Bien sûre que je voulais terminer cette chanson, je voulais qu'elle soit parfaite pour la finale du Love Live, je voulais qu'elle soit parfaite dans le cœur des gens, parfaite pour µ's, parfaite pour les troisièmes années, parfaite pour Nico… Ou peut-être que j'avais tort. Ma vue commençait à se trouver alors que la petite idole scolaire me regardait l'air sérieux comme si elle m'avait percée à jour. Je sentais bientôt les larmes rouler sur mes joues, et une douleur étreindre ma poitrine. Elle n'avait pas tort, même si cette chanson devait nous faire remporter la finale, elle marquait aussi la fin de µ's. C'était comme si la finir signifiait accepter tout ça, accepter la fin de cette histoire, et je refusais d'accepter !

Mes larmes refusaient de s'arrêter, comme si j'étais tombée dans ce grand vide que je ressentais, comme si la réalité venait de me frapper en plein visage.

« - Tu dois le faire, chuchota alors la jeune fille.

- Comment pouvez-vous toutes rires comme si de rien était alors que la remise des diplômes approche ? Hurlais-je presque comme si ça sortait directement de mon cœur.

- Tout le monde ici fait de son mieux pour rire, s'amuser, et profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous reste, malgré la tristesse. »

Le visage de Nico avait prit un air des plus sérieux alors qu'elle me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je pouvais pourtant parfaitement lire qu'elle aussi était triste et se sentait mal que la fin de l'année approche. Elle faisait malgré tout, tout pour le cacher.

« - Tu dois le faire ! Pour le Love Live, mais surtout pour nous, pour µ's ! s'écria-t-elle soudainement. C'est la dernière fois que nous pourrons toute nous produire en tant que groupe d'idoles scolaires, en tant que µ's, et c'est peut-être aussi le dernier camp que nous pouvons faire toutes ensembles. Eri, Nozomi, et moi-même, nous partirons dans deux mois, alors donnons tout pour faire la meilleure prestation toutes ensembles. Maki-chan, faisons le, ensemble… Montons sur scène une dernière fois, toutes les neufs, toutes les deux… »

Ensemble ? Nous deux ? Je ne comprenais pas le sens de ces dernières paroles. Mais elle avait raison, tout le monde se donnait du mal pour le Love Live, je devais moi aussi faire de mon mieux. Malgré ça, mes larmes refusaient de s'arrêter, à m'en rendre folle.

« - Mais, je… je ne veux pas que µ's soit- commençais-je avant d'être soudainement interrompue par la plus petite. »

C'était chaud… Mon cœur battait incroyablement vite, alors que je ne réalisais pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Nico s'était soudainement approcher de moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur mon visage, je pouvais sentir son parfum enivrée mes narines, elle était si proche que si j'avais pu, il m'aurait suffit d'étendre mes bras pour la serrer contre moi.

« - Nico…chan ? Fis-je encore choquée alors qu'elle venait de rompre ce baiser.

- Il fallait bien que tu t'arrêtes de pleurer, souffla-t-elle n'osant point me regarder dans les yeux, tu vois, ça marche. Je… Je suppose que c'est le rôle de chacun de prendre soin des autres ! »

Ses joues étaient rouges, surement autant que ses yeux, ou que mes cheveux pouvaient l'être, et mes joues aussi, cela dit en passant. Embarrassée, c'était comme si elle essayait de trouver une excuse pour justifier ce qui venait de se passer alors que je restais toujours bouchée bée, figée sur place.

Je me surpris pourtant à bouger sans même m'en apercevoir lorsque la plus âgée fit demi-tour et commença à partir, j'attrapai de justesse la manche de son pyjama pour la stopper. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche, tant je me sentais embarrassée, et aucun mot ne semblait vouloir sortir de la sienne non plus. Sans réfléchir, je la tirais vers moi jusqu'à sentir son dos contre ma poitrine, puis passa mes bras sous les sien pour les resserrer autour de sa taille.

« - Nico-chan… articulais-je dans son oreille. »

Je pouvais la sentir tremblée contre mon corps, alors j'attrapai son visage, que je tournai délicatement vers le mien, son corps en fit de même, et m'emparai de ses roses et douces lèvres. C'était comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. Je pressais ses lèvres, encore et encore, tout en resserrant mon bras autour d'elle alors que je sentis les siens attraper mon t-shirt. Mon cœur accélérait de seconde en seconde, mes jambes se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus difficile, et j'avais du mal à respirer alors que j'embrassais ma camarade de plus en plus intensément. C'était trop, je pris une légère inspiration plus que nécessaire et sans même demander la permission glissait ma langue dans sa bouche pour aller chercher la sienne. Je me disais qu'au point où j'en étais, je n'avais pas grand-chose à risquer, même si j'étais mitigée entre la peur d'être repoussée, et l'envie de continuer. Elle ne montrait cependant aucun geste de rejet, au contraire, sa langue rejoignit la mienne et elle s'amusa à son tour à me chatouiller les lèvres.

Nos lèvres se séparèrent enfin, après plusieurs minutes collées les unes aux autres, et je la regardai droit dans les yeux.

« - Je vais le faire, et nous gagnerons le Love Live… ensembles… »

Nico me sourit. Satisfaite de ma « décision » qui n'en était pas vraiment une. C'était une évidence depuis le début. µ's m'avait fait grandir, mais m'avais également révélé autre chose.

Sous cette pleine lune qui nous semblait nous regarder et à la fois veilleur sur nous, Nico et moi-même n'étions que peu sûre de ce qui allait se passer après le Love Live. Nous étions surement prise de beaucoup de peur, et d'incertitudes, mais nous savions qu'ensembles, nous surpasserions n'importe quoi. Je sentis l'envie de jouer s'emparer de moi soudainement, alors que le corps de Nico était encore contre le mien. Cette chanson que je redoutais tant… me semblait enfin avoir prit un sens.


End file.
